Pagaspas (Encantadia)
This article is about the guest character of the same name in Encantadia (2016). For the main character from Mulawin vs. Ravena, see Pagaspas (Mulawin). | debut = Episode 23; Chapter 22 | death = | final = Episode 59 }} Pagaspas is a Mulawin who resides in Encantadia. It is later revealed that this Pagaspas is a Tabon and he is Lord Dakila's companion, according to Lumbas.MvR Episode 50 Appearance As a Mulawin, Pagaspas has wings. Unlike a normal Mulawin, he does not have feathers on his head. This is because his ugatpak is not with him and he is a Tabon himself. Personality History This Pagaspas was formerly originated in the human world before he went to Avalon in Encantadia. The ugatpak of Pagaspas is being held by Lord Dakila of Avila while he is undergoing his tests to be a lieutenant in Avila. Pagaspas had been assigned to watch over Lireo and answer the summons of the Mulawin flute as part of his training. When Amihan played the flute, Pagaspas immediately flew to Lireo. Amihan ordered him to find Ybarro and bring him to the palace. Pagaspas was able to find Ybarro but he witnessed his apparent death after being shot by Asval and thrown in the sea. He reported this to Amihan much to his grief. When Lakan arrived at Avalon, a wounded Pagaspas welcomed him narrating that Hagorn initiated a Mulawin genocide due to their defiance to Hathor suzerainty. Upon arrival of Danaya and Lakan to Avalon, Pagaspas told Danaya that no magic can revive Lira from the dead except the gintong binhi which can be found at the Labyrinth of Balbal. He prayed for the success of Danaya and Lakan's mission as he guarded Lira's body in order to prevent retres from taking it over. Lira, after her resurrection, hugged and gave Pagaspas a fist bump, much to his amusement. It is unknown whether he stayed at the ruins of Avila or went to the human world with Lakan but he promised he will help the Diwatas once they are summoned again. Lira mentioned Pagaspas of Encantadia when she asks Pagaspas (Gas) if he's the same person as the one who had met earlier. Gas was unaware of the existence of another Pagaspas. Lumbas explains to them that the Pagaspas that Lira had met is a Tabon. Abilities Powers As a Mulawin, Pagaspas can fly. He demonstrates being able to soar at amazing speeds in his quest to retrieve Ybarro, traversing the continent's skies for that endeavor. The feather of Pagaspas could be pulled out and instructed to lead other persons to an intended destination.Episode 58 Other skills Pagaspas can ask the wind to help him in finding people. Weaponry Pagaspas uses a boomerang, which is powerful enough to damage sky ships. Relatives Trivia * Miguel Tanfelix, who portrays this version of Pagaspas in Encantadia (2016), previously and originally played Pagaspas in 2004 Mulawin series. Tanfelix later reprises his original role in Mulawin vs. Ravena, a sequel to the Mulawin 2004 series. External links *Pagaspas at the Mulawin Wiki References Category:Tabon Category:Mulawin